What To Say
by JacquiDee
Summary: "He's still madly in love with you, idiot...it's obvious to everyone else why he didn't tell you."


**A/N: This is just me dealing with some serious feels after RAW. WHY SETH WHY? This is why I have trust issues. Ugh, anyway, I do not own WWE or any of the mentioned characters/people. I'm just borrowing. Reviews are always welcome! Happy Reading!**

* * *

True story: Roman saw none of this coming.

You'd think he would've, that he would have been informed of this huge..._plot twist_ (especially seeing as he is one of the main components of it), but that first chair shot to his back is as much of a shock to him as it is to Dean and the rest of the world. He opens his eyes after the initial impact only to see Dean getting the absolute crap beat out of him, but not by Evolution. He could have taken that, has taken that before. But this isn't an enemy. This is Seth, this is his other half. And he sees it, in the hesitation in Dean's strike (which ultimately leads to Seth being able to land the next hit to his stomach), that, even in that small amount of time that he could've, Dean would not have hit Seth. They've been through too much together, or at least, they had until tonight.

_They will bleed for each other. We take it to the next level for the team. The Shield is like brothers._

Seth hits his finisher on Dean, who's laying motionless on the mat next to him, before sliding out of the ring with the extra chair and handing it to Orton. The three of them, Triple H, Randy, and Seth, climb back into the ring and, while Orton pounds the chair relentlessly onto his back, finishing him off with an RKO, Roman misses the look in Seth's eyes. His normally cheerful brown eyes, bright with determination, are focused on the bruises on Rome's back, concerned and dull.

The New Evolution or what the fuck ever they decide to call themselves exits the ring and the crew begins to putter around, getting the ring ready for the last match, an off-air competition that no one really cares about in light of everything that just went down. Dean groans softly and slowly pushes himself into position to crawl. Roman feels his light touch on his throbbing skin.

"C'mon Rome. We've gotta get backstage, it's time for the next segment," he croaks into Roman's ear. He grimaces as he pulls the stunned Samoan into a sitting position.

"Why'd he do that? Why weren't we told about this?" he asks. His voice sounds small and uncharacteristically hurt. Dean pauses in pulling him out of the ring.

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to ask him tonight when you get back to the room." He swings Roman's arm around his shoulder even though Roman knows he's gotta be hurting more out of the two of them. When Dean pulls him through the curtain, Seth is there, off to the right of the gorilla position.

"Rome, Dean-" he starts, reaching out to take Roman's other arm. For the first time since they've known each other, Roman leans away from his touch. Seth's hand pauses mid-air before he drops it uncertainly back to his side. A silence falls between the three of them. Seth opens his mouth to say something but Roman shakes his head, just once, before pulling his arm back from Dean's shoulder and turning away, limping off in the opposite direction. Once out of sight of the other two, he slips behind a pile of equipment to listen. He knows Dean, knows he'll say something to Seth, and he needs to know what it is. Dean looks down at the floor, then back up at his former partner, his best friend.

"Look man, I get that this is some kind of promotional gig for you or whatever and gimme a few days, I'll probably get over it. I know the way this business works, know that all that out there is scripted or whatever but...Roman's hurt bad. And it's not just his back," he murmurs, clapping Seth on the shoulder before walking slowly away, a grimace on his face. Roman sees Seth tip his head back, hands clasped at the back of his neck (his major give away when he's under serious stress) and he thinks about going over there. He walks back to his dressing room instead.

* * *

He knows he's in for either a serious fight or an emotional roller coaster as he turns the key to the room he shares with Seth back at the hotel. He takes a breath and pushes the door open, wincing as the skin on his shoulder pulls forwad. He keeps his eyes on the floor as he tosses his bag to the corner and slips off his shoes. He sees Seth sitting on the couch, forearms resting on his knees, out of the corner of his eye, but his lover makes no comments and Roman doesn't know what to say. Finally, he leans gingerly back against the door (his back is torn to shit, bruises, cuts, and other wounds adorning his once flawless tan skin) and crosses his arms, raising his eyes to Seth's and holding out their eye contact.

"So, what, Seth Rollins, Architect of The Shield, sells out?" he finally asks, but his tone is accusatory and the sharp words fly across the space like little tiny knives. Seth's eyes close and he rubs his temples.

"I couldn't tell you," he finally murmurs, opening his eyes. Roman chooses to ignore the unshed tears making them brighter than usual. His fists clench and he pushes himself back into a standing position, pulling his shirt off in a fluid motion.

"I couldn't tell you," he mocks in a sing song voice. He turns around and hears Seth's sharp intake of breath. "Yeah, look at this. I went through hell and back and so did Dean to keep you safe from all your high flying acrobatic bullshit last night and at every goddamn pay-per-view and live show before that and this is what we get? What I get? You don't even tell me that Creative's written The Shield out with you as the leading villian? Not even to let me brace myself against your fucking chair shot." He laughs without humor, turns around, and sees Seth's teeth are biting into his bottom lip but Roman finds that, for once, he doesn't care. He knows it's just the end of The Shield as an onscreen concept, doesn't have to be the end of them as the friends they are, doesn't have to be the end of him and Seth, but he's using his anger to hide his pain at being left out of this because Seth hates it when he gets overbearing, especially where their careers are concerned.

"No, you don't understand," Seth bites out, his voice wavering. "I couldn't tell you." Roman raises an eyebrow.

"Well as soon as you figure out what the hell cover story you're gonna tell me, I'll be at Dean's. Don't hurt yourself trying to fix this," he mutters, sarcasm lacing his words as he opens the door and slips out, slamming it closed behind him. He misses the first tear that falls down Seth's face.

Roman doesn't even knock, walks straight into Dean's hotel room, using the spare room key he'd been given for emergencies and spots what feels like his only ally on the couch, icing his neck. He opens his mouth to apologize for busting in, but Dean waves it off before he can even get the first word out. "He says he couldn't tell me," he finally says, bitterness in each word. "Because apparently we keep secrets from each other now." He goes on for another 15 minutes, ranting about Seth and Creative and the end of The Shield and, mad respect for Dean, he doesn't interrupt once. When Roman runs out of steam and collapses in a heap next to Dean on the couch, the eccentric fist fighter opens his mouth. One thing Roman really likes about Dean is how good of a listener he can be.

"You're not gonna like what I have to say, but I'm gonna say it anyway and you're gonna shut up and listen." One thing he really hates about Dean is how brutually honest and straightforward he is, whether or not Roman's ego is hurting. "Now I didn't know about his turn either, but I know why he didn't tell you." Roman looks up from the floor with accusing eyes and Dean's narrow in response. "It's not that hard to figure out. He is so madly in love with you, idiot. He didn't tell you about his heel turn for the same reason you didn't tell him you'd be getting the shit kicked out of you last night by all those kendo sticks. Now we all know you can't go against Creative when they've made up their minds and this could be the beginning of the baddest rivalry since Hogan and The Rock. So his turn makes sense," he paused here, making sure Rome was listening.

"It's not his turn that pisses me off. It does kinda suck, the end of The Shield. We were kicking ass. It's that he didn't tell me. I was prepared for a match with Orton, interference by Hunter, a save from you two with the chairs. That's what I was told. I wasn't prepared to get the shit beat out of me again." Dean raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry man I know you probably got the worst of it."

"I know your ego's hurting dude, but c'mon. It's obvious to everyone else why he didn't tell you. You're the only one who can't see it. Why didn't you tell him that Evolution would have you on the stairs, tearing your back up last night?" Roman sees where this is going, doesn't like it one bit, because he knows he overreacted.

"Because. I didn't want him to know I'd be in that much pain. He needed to keep in character, not be worrying over what was happening to me. I didn't want to put him through knowing something bad is going to happen to someone you love and not being able to do anything about it." Dean claps his hands then holds them out in front of him.

"There you go. He couldn't tell you that he was going to destroy the group by betraying you. He'd never betray you in a million years, or even me for that matter. You know he had to be going through hell with that secret, knowing he was going to attack his other half. Why would he want you to know that was coming? So you have to suffer with him? He let us ride our post-Payback high and that took balls. Not once did he crack under that pressure. He still loves you Rome. That's why he was protecting you. Cause for all your size and muscle, he isn't the only one who needs it once in a while." Dean finishes his talking with a hand landing gently on Roman's knee. "He's not gonna hate you for flipping shit on him because he knows he'd do the same in your position so just suck it up and go apologize for being a dick."

"I wasn't a dick!" Roman protests but Dean raises a knowing eyebrow and they both burst out laughing.

"Right, and I'm not the only one of the three of us who acutally gets your fucked up relationship.'

"You know dude, you'll make some lady real happy," he isn't often so serious with Dean, but sometimes he thinks the man gets worried he'll be alone forever. Their job is so demanding and Roman is so lucky to have someone who understands that, who goes through it too.

"Now you're getting mushy on me, get the hell out," Dean teases but Roman sees the spark of appreciation on his face. Roman gets up and goes to leave.

"Call or whatever if you need somethiing. I know Seth feels bad for nailing you so hard with that chair." Dean grunts in response and leans his head back, eyes closing. Roman slips quietly out the door. He hesitates in front of his room, letting out a sigh because he kind of hates apologizing even when it needs to be done. Seth is still in the same position he was when Roman left only now there is a packed bag by his feet. Roman freezes in the doorway, slowly closes the door behind him.

"I know you're sitll upset Rome, I'm sorry. I would be too, I'd be so pissed. I packed up, if you want me out. I don't know where I'm gonna go, Dean probably doesn't even want to look at me," Seth chuckles darkly. "I guess I could room with Randy tonight." A low growl from Roman cuts Seth off. He reaches Seth in two long strides, crouches down to his level, and covers his clenched hands with his own.

"I already have to share you at work. I won't share you here too," he murmurs, leaning his head forward to rest on Seth's shoulder. Slender fingers normally covered by gloves tangle in his hair.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you."

"I get why you didn't."

"Do you? Because I'm not sure I do." Roman pulls back, rocking on his heels and takes his hands back.

"Same reason I didn't tell you Evolution would take turns beating my back to hell with kendo sticks. I didn't want to see your face knowing it was coming and not being able to stop it." Seth's eyebrows raise slightly, impressed.

"That's deep Rome."

"Dean figured it out first. Dude's got some serious people skills," they both chuckle slightly and then Roman stands, yanking Seth to his feet as well. "C'mon, you're gonna rub this stupid ointment crap on my back as an apology." Seth opens his mouth to protest, then shuts it in submission.

"Okay, alright. I owe you."

"And then you're gonna go apologize to Dean for nailing him so hard with that chair." Seth's eyes narrow slightly because he doesn't like being told what to do but Roman raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, mom," he grumbles, moving to walk past him into the bedroom. Roman reaches out and snags Seth by his T-shirt, pushes him up against the nearest wall (it's not _Seth's_ back that's bruised and bloody after all) and cages him in with his arms.

"If me and your mom have this in common, I strongly suggest you visit a therapist about that." Seth's protest goes unheard by anyone except Roman's mouth.


End file.
